Finally Together
by Nymaane0420
Summary: Roland and Arriane are finally showing their love and affection, but will this cause problems when Luce comes into the picture? Rated M for later chapters, R&R please


I watched Gabbe prattle on to an uninterested Daniel. It was clear he had one thing on his mind, and one thing only. He was thinking of how many Luce-less days he would have left. 17 years had almost passed. While Gabbe droned on and on and on, I moved her foot slightly. I felt something. A slight glance revealed that it was Roland's foot. He had his eyes closed tight, ear buds jammed in his ears. The music was loud enough that I could hear Bob Marley's words clearly. I felt her lips pull into a smirk.

Though every ounce of my body told me not to, I rubbed my foot against his converse clad one.

As I felt the shoe rub against mine, I cracked an eyes open slightly, to see the smirking beauty. Although I knew it was wrong, I matched her smirk with one of my own, and rubbed my foot against the side of her combat boot, sliding my foot up until I no longer felt the hardness of her leather boots, but the softness of her leg, wrapped in course black jeans. I cocked my eyebrow and smirked, waiting for her reaction.

Her lips were parted in an easy smile, but there was a gleam in her eyes, a seductive look that I had never seen before. It was strange, new, and most of all, definitely intriguing.

Roland pulled me aside after our little "meeting", (Molly and Cam never made an appearance, and I never saw Gabbe look at Roland and me) His smile was as toothy and mischievous as always, but something about the way his eyes sparkled... it made me smile too. He bent down and looked into my almond shaped eyes. "Is there a reason we played footsie today?" I paused for a second before I started cracking up. Hearing Roland say that word, completely serious and calm, no less, just made me laugh. He thought for a second, probably about how he sounded, and then started laughing too, running his fingers along one of his many dreadlocks.

"I didn't think you minded." I purred teasingly.

"That was never in question, I asked **why**." He snickered at the surprised look that must have appeared on my face, but I hastily covered it with a smile.

"Oh... I don't know... Maaaaaybe I like you... Maaaaybe I don't." He laughed and shook his head.

"You've always been a goddamed tease, Arriane..." My smile turned to a smirk.

"Oh?" He smiled and moved even closer.

"Always..." He leaned in, as if to kiss me. My heart skipped a beat, and waited for the kiss. But it never came. He just smiled, his lips not an inch from mine. "Always, Babe."

I laid on my unmade bed, Bob Marley blaring from my speakers. I could only think of what had happened earlier. Of her. Of her soft skin covered by her black clothing, the dress code here at Sword and Cross. Of her long black hair that she always complained about... Of her beautiful face... I realized what I was thinking. We couldn't be a couple. She's an angel, and I'm a demon... Suddenly, I remembered a split second, when we were both in heaven. I had caught her bathing by accident. She hadn't been mad, maybe because I had only seen her bare back... Smooth, strong and tan... Curving into her perfect hips... I slapped my forehead. Damn it! It was happening again! Suddenly a knock from the door woke me from my day dreams. "Thank god... Come in!" As soon as I said that, I hoped that it wasn't Arriane. But no, it was only Daniel who walked though my door, and I sighed in relief. Daniel cocked his eyebrow.

"Are you alright? You look like shit." I chuckled.

"Yeah... I'm fine. How about you?" He shrugged.

"Luce is coming soon..." I shrugged.

"Yep... everyone can pretty much feel it. Plus you practically make us count down with you." My feeble attempt at making him feel better worked. Daniel laughed.

"Gabbe told me that you and Arriane were giving each other... What were the words... Goo-goo eyes?" I started laughing, but only to hide that my face was blanching slightly.

"Goo-goo eyes? Ha-ha, yeah right!" Daniel shrugged and smiled.

"I'm not complaining, and EVERYONE can feel your sexual tension. But I'll go; I can tell that you don't want to talk." I shrugged.

"Sorry dude, I just wanna think for a while. Talk to you tomorrow?" Daniel nodded and smiled.

"Sure, whatever. Bye." I smiled softly as he left. Once he was gone, I closed my eyes, trying to forget Arriane's gorgeous body. I sighed. It would be a long night.

I lay on my bed, touching up my black nail polish, daydreaming about Roland. Why the hell didn't I kiss him? I've wanted those gorgeous lips of his since before we fell, and he had been so goddamned close. I heard my door open, and a friendly, familiar southern drawl. "Arriane...?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm here." Gabbe smiled.

"I'll cut to the chase, sweetie. I saw you with Roland." I couldn't help but smirk.

"I don't know **what** you are talking about, Gabbe." She giggled.

"Oh come on... you were totally gazing into his eyes... and then the almost lip lock." I couldn't resist it, I blushed. She squealed. "I KNEW IT!" I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Gabbe, why are you even telling me this...?" She smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know Arriane. I figured you needed help asking him out." I laughed.

"Gabbe, I don't need your help." She snickered.

"Sweetie, it's been obvious for a millennia. Holy cow, honey, the sexual tension between you and Roland, it's palpable." I scowled. She had a point.

"... Okay... what did you have in mind?" She got up and picked out one of my tight black tank tops, skin tight purple jeans, and purple high-tops.

"Tomorrow, you are gonna ask him out. No if, ands, or buts, you're doing it." I couldn't help but be impressed at her cockiness.

"Heh... Alright, why not?" I shrugged with a smirk. She smiled.

"Good, haha, good luck!" She left my room, tossing my clothes onto a chair by my desk. I smiled and lay back in my bed, an enticing thought entering my mind. I wondered what it would feel like to be in bed with Roland...

I grinned. Just one more goal and I'd crush Daniel. Again. I began to dribble down the field. Daniel stood by his goal, determined to not let the soccer ball in. Again. I tossed a dreadlock out of my face, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Arriane. In skin tight clothes. Right as I was kicking. Next thing I knew was that the ball had hit me hard in the face. Daniel must have blocked my kick and dealt one of his own to the ball. I felt the painful sting that the ball had left, and the even more painful sting of Arriane laughing her ass off. I looked at Daniel, murder in my eyes, and watched his smirk fade. He knew the pressure was on for me.

Once I had creamed Daniel, I walked over to Arriane. I smiled as I watched her eyes drink the sight of me in. She tossed me my shirt with a smirk and we walked off toward the cemetery. For a while we didn't say anything, she was the one to quell the silence. "Hey Roland... I have a question for you... We've known each other for... Ugh... I kinda... Uhhhgh..." She looked up at me and glared at the smirk I had on my face. "Wipe the smirk off your face Ro…" I bent down and pecked her lips gently.

"Course I'd love you go on a date with you. When and where?"

I smiled at her beautiful, shocked face, and then grinned at the thought of me finally going on a date with her. I rubbed her cheek with my thumb, and watched a small, glowing smile spread across her face. I bend down and kissed her forehead, closing my eyes. After a lingering kiss, I pulled away. She looked dazed. "Uh... here? Tomorrow during lunch?" I smiled.

"Alright, see you then." She nodded, glowing a soft white glow. I couldn't help but smile; I was barely suppressing a glow myself. As it was, Daniel could tell I was happy, probably because I was grinning from ear to ear.

I was so surprised. I couldn't believe it. Roland Sparks asked me out. Holy Shit! Once I knew he was gone I let out a whoop. I couldn't wait to tell Gabbe. I looked around then let my wings break through my clothes, and I shot up into the sky, knowing no human eyes would be able to tell that I wasn't a bird. I needed some serious air time. I grinned and spun gently, loving life right then. After a while I finally folded my wings in and dropped into an empty part of the cemetery. I laid on my back for the rest of the day, then walked to Gabbe's room. I knocked about a thousand times before she opened the door. "Jeez Arriane, REEEEEELAAAAAAX. I just finished a facial." Her southern tang had malice in it. I grinned, and she instantly realized that Roland had said yes. She squealed, her previous anger gone. "DETAILS! NOW!" I smirked and jumped onto her bed and gossiped for the rest of the evening.

The next morning, I skipped class, and got Arriane's favorite chocolates, and the best champagne money could buy. Thankfully, I managed to smuggle both out of the store without a problem.

I heard footsteps. Turning, I saw Cam walking into my room. "Ooo... champagne." I smirked and finished getting dressed.

"Don't open it, that shit was expensive."

He was the one smirking now. "Cause you paid for it. Riiiiight."

I snickered. "Ha, I never said I did. By expensive, I meant, that was hard to smuggle out." He laughed and shook his head, looking down, and seeing the box of chocolates in the process.

"What the hell...?" I felt my eyes get wide, but I just threw my jacket over them. He just looked at me. "Who are you banging?"

"I'm not banging anyone, dumbass. I'm just going on a date." he looked at me skeptically.

"Who are you going with?"

"Does it really matter?" I snapped, and then winced. I was just gonna make him pry more.  
He nodded.

"Kinda, you never get like this over a girl." I smiled. Yes! He had given me a chance to redeem myself.

"Dude, it's me. Roland Sparks. When have I ever done something half-assed? It's always everything, or nothing."

I paced back and forth in front of the mirror. Gabbe laughed. "Honey, you look amazing. Relax." I was about to heed her words, but I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock on my door. When I walked over and opened the door to reveal Roland's smiling face and toothy grin, I relaxed immediately. He bent down to kiss me, but a cough from behind us reminded us that Gabbe was behind us. We both laughed awkwardly as he took my hand, and I waved to Gabbe. He led me to the cemetery. I smiled and pulled him to a gorgeous, old mausoleum. We easily jumped onto the top of it and spread out the blanket. He smiled.

"Turn around Arriane, please." I cocked my eyebrow, but did as he said. I heard the clinking of glass, then footsteps. I felt his warm, calloused hands cover my eyes and turn me around. I giggled.

"Ro! I gonna fall! He laughed and kissed my neck gently.

"And I will always catch you whenever you do." He removed his hands, revealing a bottle of amazing champagne, a box of chocolates and chocolate covered strawberries. It literally took my breath away. He smiles and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Good?" I flipped around and grinned at him.

"It's amazing! You're amazing Roland!" He laughed.

"Why thank you" He poured me a glass of champagne and finally gave me the kiss I had so longed for.

I listened to his heartbeat, and felt his slow steady breathing. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago. I had even dozed off for a bit. God our date had been so perfect, he was so perfect. I looked up at his sleeping face and smiled. I was so glad that he was... My... My boyfriend.


End file.
